Bad Apple
by peper1705
Summary: Ever on and on, I continue circling with nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony…Song fic, IkexMarth


Bad Apple

Summary: Ever on and on, I continue circling with nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony…Song fic, IkexMarth

Author's Notes: Song fic based off the song Bad Apple. I have no idea what this song is about so I'm probably strait forward in some places. Even though something tells me this song is Koren, guess what , it shall be sung in Japanese. Lyrics are in bold, flashbacks/ memories in italics, present in normal text. If my Japanese is off I'm sorry, I used google translate and its not always right. Also, the was made on my phone and it and this site and it butted heads mutiple times causeing me rage. *starts mumbling words that aren't going to be said to keep this story at a T rating.* at least…it will stay a T rating for now… *some giggles* So enjoy thy story.

Edit: 12/20/12. Fixed some spelling errors. Hopefully they are all gone. Also need some help. I've wanted to do a chapter story of these two and here I am. Should I just use this or make a knew one interly. The ideas for the chapter story start out some what like this…just not with the song… meh. I don't know.

Edit: 3/21/13. Posted the edit from 12/20. Took me a while.

I own noting besides the story.

* * *

"Kore made en'ento watashi wa kumon no karūseru de shiteki shita senkai tsudzukete imasuga, watashi no nikushimi"

The prince sung in a semi-soft voice. He didn't know how his poem he wrote down turned into a song but it did. He stopped his roaming around his room to sit back down at his desk. He was suppose to be getting ready for the sparring he had with Ike, but he was getting ready a little early, so hopefully this little break to look over something won't hurt anybody. The poem was written in Japanese being that even though he could speak English quite well, the only thing Marth could write in English were the other brawlers names and that was with a struggle. But a big thanks to Lucas and Ness for educating Marth when they were writing little good luck notes to every brawler to get a good spot on the tier list. Marth was walking into the kitchen when they saw the two kids and was inquisitive with what they were doing. It's an understatement that the two Earth Bound brawlers were surprised that the monarch couldn't write English but taught him never the less. Marth doesn't remember what was written in the cards, but did his best to remember the names.

Marth sighed, looking over the poem again. Lately, the crush he had on another brawler has been growing none stop and the only way he could get a little bit of the extra weight off his chest with out telling anyone who didn't need to know was through poetry. He didn't know what he was doing, but let his hand do it anyway as he grabbed the pencil he used to write the poem on the paper and wrote a single word -single name-on the side of the paper.

"Ike…"

He sighed the written word. Placing the pencil down, his gloved hands moved through his hair upsetting the teal blue locks.

"Why can't I tell him…?"

Sky blue eyes quickly flickered up to the clock mounted on the same place in every smasher's room, above the middle of the bed, and gasped. He was to busy in thought that he was suppose to get going about five minutes ago. He stood up quickly, almost knocking the old chair he was sitting in down on it's back. Quickly, he grabbed Falchion, attached it to his belt and ran out the door. Marth hated being late but being late to a meeting with someone you love is even worse.

"Marth, you were actually late?" The mercenary chuckled finding his monarch friend slightly gasping for breath with a gloved hands over his chest amusing. Marth didn't have the chance to respond, he was noticing something different about Ike to where it had to be questioned. The prince striated, fixing his hair as he was able to point out exactly what was different.

"You don't have your headband."

It was true, The forest green cloth didn't have it's usual appearance in the mercenary's sapphire spikes. Even without it, his hair still had its wild nature even if it was calmed down. Marth then remembered why he didn't have it. Since Ike usually wore the forest green one, it became worn down to where it eventually got a large tear in it. Ike was sad that his favorite headband would have to be thrown out but Marth, being a friend and not wanting to see the one he secretly loves sad, said that he could fix it. Marth learned how to sew when watching the villagers fixed or made clothes for others. His old kingdom brought back fond memories yet also those not so grand. Never the less though, he fixed his headband.

"Did you fix it?" Ike asked with hopefully eyes. Marth gave a small smile, Ike looked so cute when he gave that face. "Yes, I believe it's…on my desk. Do you want me to go get it?" Ike raised his hand, declining the offer as he sheathed his golden blade. "I'll go get it. You said it when I asked, you needed the practice and I've been doing so while I was waiting." Marth blushed slightly at the smirk given to him, he didn't needed to be reminded of the one time he wasn't punctual. "…Ok. Again, on my desk." Marth reminded his friend as he handed him the keys to his room.

Ike walked out of the training room as Marth unsheathed Falchion to look at the Sandbag Ike practiced on when he waited for his him. It was turned upside down and had some burn makes on the white cloth. Marth side softly, he'll train when Ike gets back, the poor object seen enough damage for the next few days. He flipped it right side up and pushed it back to where it was suppose to be. Marth could of sworn the Sandbag was telling him thank you with it's black eyes.

The mercenary was walking down the corridor that had Marth's room. His clanky boots echoed louder than normal on the wood floor but before the sound that could grow annoying to some, they stopped. Ike flicked his wrist to get the key in the slot on Marth's door and opened it. The room was different from his own causing Ike to have to look around a little bit before catching the prince's desk. He walked closer to it, surprised to fine it littered with papers and other misc items such as a brush, black tunic, belt buckle, and the maroon tiara Marth wore along with his red tunic and crimson pants.

Ike was confused, the trait disorganized didn't seem to fit the prince's personality. He glanced at some of the papers most from curiosity but also to look for his headband. They were all covered in marks that was…suppose to be Japanese at Ike's best guess. He pushed them to the side, finding the forest green cloth under a few more papers. He was about to walk away, leave and return to the friend witch room he was in when he noticed something… his name…

Ike could of sworn there was a heart close to the three letters that consisted on his name but it seemed rushed and thrown on there last second to where it could be a few connected stray marks for all he knew. The English stood out greatly compared to the Japanese bit still had its neat quality. No doubt it was Marth's writing, he's seen the prince write down little notes for himself and watched like an intrigued child. He wished that he agreed for Marth to have him teach him his native language when he offered instead of declining it saying that he doesn't think he'll be able to. He grabbed the paper with the only English word, sitting down on the chair at his desk as he looked over each symbol.

Was the paper for him? Or was it something he needed to remind Ike about? Or a reminder from himself that included Ike? Then why was there a heart by his name? Was it even a heart? He shook his head at the possibilities and stared at the paper as if it would translate itself. He took a deep sigh and tossed it back on the desk, using his now free hands to pull the sapphire locks out of his face to put on the mended headband. Okay, it isn't so easy for him to just forget the paper that obviously had something to do with him. He stated at it from the desk as if the different angle could help. Long story short, it didn't. He picked it up again, "reading" it over…and over…and over…and over…

Marth started to worry, his desk wasn't the most organized at the moment but it wouldn't take that long for him to find it and he knows it is there. He saw it before he came late to the sparring. He stood up from where he sat on the ground playing with a Mr. Saturn. It was sad to Marth that they threw the little things at others brawlers, they were so cute and innocent seeming. The ugly yet cute looking thing was playing with Marth cape to where he found out the the little creatures were like cats. He pat the Mr. Saturn good-bye and was give something that sounded some what like purr and left the area he and Ike were suppose to do the sparring. The trip to his room was a quite one, it was a beautiful day outside and no one had any brawls so most were out in the sun on the terrain Master Hand picked so only a few brawlers were inside enjoying the quiet manor.

Marth was surprised to find his door ajar. He opened it all the way to find Ike sitting on his desk, headband on his head like it usually was. Marth stepped closer which went unknown to Ike as he was to involved in the paper still. Marth peeked over his shoulder and blushed seeing what he was looking at. The secret Marth has been keeping for months have been reviled and to the one person he wasn't ready for it to be. It was over, he had to say something before-

"Marth, what is this?"

Said prince was surprised that the mercenary knew he was here the whole time. Marth put a shaky hand out to silently ask for the paper and Ike gave it to him.

"It's…uh-a song …"

"Song?"

"Well, it was originally a poem that turned into a song." Marth said quickly as if it would help.

"Why is my name on it?"

Marth didn't answer but instead sat down on the foot of his bed. "Can you… shut the door…?"

Ike glanced from the door to his friend before doing what he was asked. Ike took the seat back down on the chair at the desk, looking at his friend wanting the answer soon. There was no reason to hesitate any longer and hide the truth. Marth has been wanting to confess but didn't know how. This chance was given to him, might as well use it.

"It's a confession…"

The pieces started to fit together for the mercenary. It was a confession and his name was on it. Marth eyes moved to Ike's and he knew he got the idea. Now if he could get an answer out of him…

"What does it say?" Ike was surprised he could talk, being speechless that his friend was thinking of a term more than just that. More than just "friends." The royal was slightly sad that what came out of Ike's mouth was a question instead of an answer. Marth opened his mouth, preparing to talk when suddenly the lines gave him memories and reasons of why he wrote them.

**"Ever on and on, I continue circling with nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony. "**

_Marth remembered when the crush first started, he hated himself for thinking that way of a friend and was suffering from mental fighting. _

**"Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing."**

_But whenever Ike flashed the prince that relaxed smile, Martha's heart skipped a beat as if it vanished for a moment._

**"And suddenly I see that I can't break free."**

_He would be in trance because of that smile in till he spoke. _

**"I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark enternity."**

_He would forget what happened for a moment he looked into those cerulean blue eyes that Ike had the pleasure to call his own. Every thought he had at the moment was engulfed in darkness as all he could concentrate on was the mercenary. _

**"With nothing but my pain and paralyzing agony."**

_The mental fighting in his mind became physical in his heart. _

**"To tell me who I am, who I was uncertainty enveloping my mind till I can't break free and,"**

_Was it okay for Marth to feel this way? He was unsure. _

**"Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real."**

_He woke up from a dram once, the dream was of him confessing to Ike. It was so realistic that he didn't know what was reality or fantasy for a moment. _

**"But it would mean a thing if I told you how I feel. **

_It was only a dream. His feelings were still know by only him and two other friends and he felt that it would stay that way. His dream relationship was only that. A dream. _

**"So I'm tired of the pain, of the misery inside."**

_It was the reason why he wrote this poem, wanting to get some of the fighting out of his heart. _

**"And I with that could live feeling nothing but the night. **

_His dreams we're the only time the relationship Marth wanted could be real. _

**"You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go."**

_The sparrings with each other grew more frequent. Ike kept asking Marth to where the prince secretly acted as though it was a date. _

**"But I doubt that I would care and my heart will never know."**

_If it was or not, Marth wouldn't say anything about it, not knowing what to say. It brought back some of the mental fighting. _

**"If I make another move there'll be no more turning back."**

_What if Marth made that move that showed what he wanted their relationship to be?_

**"Beacuse everything will change and it all will fade to black."**

_Rejection or acceptation, their relationship would change no matter what. Marth was sure of it. _

**"Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?"**

_Sometimes Marth overslept, being to caught up in his fantasy world, that meaning two things… sticky sheets weren't a fun thing to wake up to. _

**"Will there ever be a place in the broken and the light."**

_Marth still questioned if his dreamworld would mingle with reality. _

**"Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay or should I go?**

_What were these emotions he was feeling? They changed so much that he didn't know. _

**"I've forgotten how to tell, did I ever even know?"**

_He did know…somewhat. _

**"Can I take another step? I've done everything I can."**

_He told himself he could make that changing move, but no matter what his body wouldn't let him. _

**"All the people that I see, I will never understand."**

_He tried telling his friend. Peach, that he was having trouble understanding this "little" crush…she started talking about her and Mario's relationship. Not exactly the same thing. _

**"If I find a way to change, if I step in to the light."**

_He wished he could make sure his move would be perfectBrit je would always find a small flaw. Small to change the game plan entirely. _

**"Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white"**

_Maybe his move wouldn't be so bad. _

Marth stopped, looking more at the floor than his paper with his confession. Ike had no idea that Marth was such a creative writer. He knew why Marth wrote each line, maybe not the reason behind them but he knew what they symbolized. He stood from the desk chair, the furniture squeakig slightly at the relife from the weight so the old chair could rest again. The monarch worried that he would leave, his poem was only half way translated but Ike probably had enough. The footsteps came but did not go in the direction Marth would of thought. Instead of leaving, the mercenary sat down on the bed beside his embarrassed friend. "Go on." He said with the relaxed smile that was the reason why Marth wrote the second and third line. He nodded and moved his eyes slightly to look back at the paper. He looked at Ike who gave him a small nod of encouragement. Marth took a deep breath.

**"Ever on and on I continue circling with nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony."**

_The crush grew worse. And with that he hated himself more, telling himself that the brave mercenary wouldn't fall in love with another man. He honestly didn't know if he was homosexual or not and was way to embarrassed to ask. It would make he seem suspicious wondering why he was asking for Ike's sexuality all of a sudden in Marth's book. _

**"Till slowly I forgot and my heart starts vanishing."**

_He was starting to struggle with his brawls, coming in second, but mainly tied and fourth. He rarely came in first now. His heart wasn't in the brawl anymore. _

**"And suddenly I see that I can't break free."**

_The poem started to help. He was coming in second and first more often now, but his heart was still jailed. _

**"I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark enternity."**

_His eyes started to lack life since he was always in dreamland, like he was falling into a deep abyss. _

**"With nothing but my pain and paralyzing agony."**

_The fighting never did stop. _

**"To tell me who I am, who I was, uncertainty enveloping my mind till I can't break free and,"**

_He confessed finally…to himself in a mirror. But it didn't seem to help much, it was like useless practice for the real thing. _

**"Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real."**

_The dreams got more realistic as the relationship in them moved forward. _

**"But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel."**

_If only he could ask to start it so it could be a reality. _

**"So I'm tired of the pain of the misery inside. **

_Marth started to say the poem aloud, hoping that doing so will give him some sort of courage. _

**"And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night."**

_He wanted to be able to share his nights, to share his dreams, with the one that they were about. _

**"You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go."**

_That little angle, Pit, trying to be a little Cupid, told Marth how he would confess to someone. It helped more than Peach's advice but he was still to cowardly to try it out. _

**"But I doubt that I would care and my heart will never know."**

_His heart didn't know, but hopefully it will soon. _

**"If I make another move there'll be no more turning back."**

_That move was almost made one day. Ike grabed Marth during a brawl one time and he could of sworn that he saw some sort of twinkle in the mercenary's cerulean eyes that raised a few hopes in Marth. If there wasn't a brawl going on he would of made his move on the mercenary right there. _

**"Because every thing will change and it all will fade to black."**

_But it couldn't be there, Marth still didn't have the courage and there was a brawl going on. _

**"If I make another move, if I take another step."**

_That one move is the final step, the final step that could seal their fate as lovers. _

**"Then it all will fall apart, there would be nothing of me left."**

_But the positive three letter word could be ovepowered by a negotive two letter word. Marth didn't know what would happen or what he would do. _

**"If I'm crying in the wind; if I'm crying in the night."**

_He woke up crying one night. He dreamt that he really confessed one night and Ike said no and left forever. He left the manor to not wake anyone in case his sobs got to loud and sat out in the cold night to cry out all his fears. _

**"Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?"**

_If there is a way for Marth's heart to become white and pure would be by confessing his feelings. Getting the weight of such emotions off his chest could possibly help. _

**"Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?"**

_Sometimes Marth would be so lost in his thoughts about Ike that he would have to be brought back to reality by his friends and would be very confused. _

**"I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can."**

_His thoughts about the mercenary caused him to not see strait. _

**"If I open up my eyes there will be no more turning back…"**

Marth's eyes flickered opened. He didn't need them open to read the poem since he knew his work by heart. But it wasn't finished and it was obvious how it sounded quite off at the sudden ending. Marth knew what was the next line but couldn't bring himself to read it. Hopefully, Ike knew that reading the poem was embarrassing the poor prince. He cautiously looked at the man he was reading to, sky blue eyes dancing with the worried gaze around Ike's face looking for some sort of response. "It doesn't sound finished." A simple nod from the monarch. It was, but he wanted to do something before he said the last line. "What is your move you were taking about?" The paper with the poem in it slid from the the gloved hand of Marth as he released it. It fluttered to the floor with out a noise with the writing faced up for the ceiling to see. Marth right hand witch use to hold the paper moved up from where it rested on his lap and caressed Ike's cheek and he closed off the world from seeing his sky blue eyes. His left hand move foreword to rest on the space that was between Ike and his legs that were about half a foot apart. He leaned forward, using his recently moved left hand to support his weight as he moved his blushing face closer to Ike's witch had a small shading of pink of his own.

**"'Cause I'd throw it all away and it all will fade to black."**

The final line of the poem was a whisper that brushed the mercnary's lips before the invisible words were replaced by a visible force. Marth's soft, full lips were placed against the mercenary's that had opposite features. They were thinner and slightly chapped but it was obvious that the prince didn't mind. Ike didn't kiss back nor pushed away, instead he sat there with relaxed eyes on the blushing prince before him. Marth grew worried, not knowing if the the man he was kissing's stillness is a good thing or terrible thing. His hand left his cheek as the royal hesitantly pulled back feeling to nervous at the reason behind Ike's lack of response to continue. "Sorry." Marth said quickly to where it was hard to tell if the voicing was even a word. The prince turned his blushing face away and stared down at his lithe fingers. He was worried that he made the biggest mistake of his life.

Ike was smiling, he didn't know how far this little crush on him that Marth had on him went. He knew the prince had one by the little flirtations that were thrown his way every now and then but he wasn't going to do anything about it in till the prince, his prince, was ready. Ike placed his larger hand on top of Marth's to catch his attention, witch it did. Marth still had that adorable blush on his cheeks as his eyes moved from their hands and Ike's face. The mercenary just smirked as his free hand moved towards Marth waist to pull the two from the same universe together. The royal gave a small noise of shock witch was soon muffled by the mercenary…

* * *

Hey! This is just another author's note that's not so important do I put it at the bottom. You can ready it if you want, or just go along and review and rate like a kind 'ol soul. But I just want to say that if their is any spelling mistakes that I missed then in sorry, I tried to catch them all but as my main attempt was to keep "Marth" from becoming "Martha" I probably missed a few… still. So please rate and review, favorite, tell a friend, blah blah blah, and all that fun stuff.


End file.
